


13

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: DC  - Prompts for Bat Boys [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bruce is a good dad, Other, Protective Siblings, Siblings, but int his instance he is, lovable siblings, not really - Freeform, sometimes, you all get in trouble, you love animals, you love your brothers, your brothers love you dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: We could get arrested for this.





	13

We could get arrested for this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tension is high, like a thick heavy blanket constricting around the young teens. They're crowded in the back of a moving truck, the vehicle long since been run down and out of commission but it ran and that's all that mattered. Dark hoodies and ballcaps, gloves and prybars, a couple sets of bolt cutters. Nerves wracked high as the truck parked in an alley, the streetlamp long since run out and busted but the city didn't care to fix it, so it left the alley and surrounding street heavy with shadows.

Three males in the back, a female and male in the front seats. Five in total.

Dick tapped the steering wheel and shut off the engine to the old truck, it puttered but thankfully went silent and he knew it would start back up for them. Blue eyes looked over to meet yours, giving courage where he knew you didn't need it. In your hands was a set of bolt cutters, grip tight but a resolve in your gaze as you nodded to him.

"You know, this is fucking crazy," ever the eloquent one, Jason stood from the floor of the truck and popped his neck, tugging down his ballcap and making sure his gloves were on tight.

"Shut up. We have to hurry..." They didn't have much time, this was their window and they were taking it. Four sets of blue eyes, all varying shades met yours. You threw open the doors and everyone hopped out.

A hand griped your elbow for just a second, your oldest brother, Richard, looking own at you with brotherly worry. "We could get arrested for this..."

You only grin up at him, and after a second, he smirks back at you.

-=-=-=-=-

Bruce has come home to many things from a business trip. One time, Damian had strung up Jason from the T-Rex in the cave. Another time, Richard and Timothy had somehow gotten you to try to ice skate on one of the half froze fountains in the garden, you'd fallen in and had a cold for a month. Once, Damian was caught, socked feet sliding on the freshly polished floors, in boxers and an open dress shirt, aviators on his nose. Bruce was always waiting to walk into the door of his home and find it burning Down, or at least three of his children in some sort of argument or mishap and one of them usually hurt in some way. Usually you or Tim.

This was the first time since Jason's resurrection that Bruce received a call from the police department. In hind sight, he should have simply asked Alfred what was going on, but since he'd hardly had time to do anything but get in a cab since landing in the city. He simply went straight to the precinct. He was tired and hated traveling, half asleep and growing agitated that one of his children somehow got arrested, because really, they all know better and had the skills to simply get away if they were caught.

Bruce blinked several times as he walked into the holding cells. Gotham's police force had a separate set of them for teens and for those underage, simply to protect the youth from the actual criminals and murderers of the city. He didn't really comprehend what he was seeing. Richard was hanging from the bars, his knees hooked onto them width wise and was doing pull ups. Tim was shoulder to shoulder with Damian and the two youngest Wayne boys were mostly asleep, leaning against each other. Jason was slumped in the corner of the cell on the bench, you curled up against his chest as you started to wake up from the loud slamming of the door. You'd always been closest with Jason and Dick.

"Sup, Pops." Jason is now grinning like a madman, sitting up and brushing his dark hair from his face. You're biting your thumb nail and can't look Bruce in the eye. Dick back-flips off the bars to land soundlessly on the floor and waves his arm wildly as if Bruce can't see him standing a few feet away. Damian and Tim both jolt awake, catching Sight of their father, they turn to glare at not Jason, but you.

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose. "Care to explain yourselves?" None of them started to talk, even Damian was silent instead of tattling which was his usual. Raising an eyebrow, Bruce watched as you took a deep breath and steps forward, hand clasped behind your back and gaze cast down to the floor.

"It's my fault." You murmur, tears already starting to form in your eyes. In the blink of an eye you're caught up in a giant hug form all your brothers. Even Damian's shorter body is clinging to your side in a rare moment of affection and support.

Bruce only sighs softly and turns to Richard, who immediately went into an explanation. "Some guy tried to sell her a half dead puppy last week and... She tracked down the guy and the puppy mill he was running... We couldn't just." Richard bit the inside of his cheek and instead shrugged.

"We weren't gonna let her go on her own." Jason supplied, and Bruce took a moment to take in his children. Usually one or two of them constantly at odds with another one. Yet, all had come together in this moment to support their sister, to give her help when she needed for something she believed in. Which explained why Damian hadn't spoken, he shared in your tremendous love of animals.

"Officer, I’ll pay whatever bail and damages they've collected." The middle-aged cop nodded and went to get the paperwork. Another coming forward to open the holding cells and release the Wayne children. As they were leaving Bruce looked again at his children and hid a small smile. If this was what happened when they all worked together, he couldn't really be mad at them. But they still needed to be punished. "All of you are on grocery duty for the next month, you'll help Alfred with dinner and lunch. And you all will take turns walking the dogs." A collection of groans came from the brood behind him, but Bruce smirked behind his scarf as they walked outside into the cold Gotham morning.

Later, when dinner was over and cleaned up, Bruce found you in the training gym down in the cave. Your back laying on a balance beam as you stared up at the ceiling of the cave. Watching the thousands of bats flutter and fly as they went in search of food. Bruce cleared his throat and you startled, so lost in your thoughts you hadn't paid attention and nearly lost your balance, but you regained your hold and quickly made your way back down to the mats to face your adoptive father.

"I am not going to say I'm proud of you. What you did was not how you do things if they upset you. There are laws and procedures to go through to attain the same goal." You looked like you flinched at his tone, but he continued. "If you were that upset about something you should have come to me about it, Wayne Enterprises has lawyers on call. We could have whoever was responsible charged and in jail for animal cruelty. Yet, you sneaked out, talked not one but all your brothers into this scheme, and got caught." Silence, you just stared at your feet, wrapped in ribbon and chalked as your practiced on the beams.

Bruce stepped forward and knelt in front of you. The giant that he was, even knelt, came eye level to you and he could see your eyes brimming with tears. He sighed, hating how you looked like that. You were his absolute joy, and you knew that. That's why this was hurting you so much. You thought you'd lost his trust in you.

"Sweetheart, now I'm going to tell you the truth." Your eyes widened and finally met his own as he reached out and gripped your shoulders lightly. "I am so proud of your conviction, your dedication to fight what you think is right. You went about it the wrong way, but you just wanted to help, right?" You nodded and reached up to wipe at your damp cheek. "Next time, come to me, don't talk your brothers into something like this just because you know they'll follow you through hell and back without a second thought. You're still grounded, and off patrol for two months." You went to object, suddenly hurt more than ever he'd take you off patrol when you'd only just started out. "But, I suppose letting you keep one of the animals you saved is a good compromise?"

Your arms wound around Bruce's shoulders and you hugged him tight. Bruce standing to spin you once in a circle and then set you gently back on your feet. His hands coming up to wipe away your tears. "Why don't we get some ice cream, and I'll help you write up a petition for better animal control laws." As you walked back up the winding steps towards the mansion Bruce continued. "I suppose we can send a generous donation to SPCA as well?"

"Thanks, Dad." And his heart beast frantically for a moment as you smile bright and dart down the hall as the bookcase closes behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
